Warmth
by INKbug8
Summary: Snow and Ice coat the Land of OOO. All other dimensions have slowly become lifeless and barren as well. Life is no more...Just as The Linch wanted... Nothing remains in the countless frozen dimensions. Nothing except what remains of The Ice Prince's Frozen memories.


The Prince sat alone on his throne. His long white hair blowing in the icy wind. He couldn't remember how much time had past since the the land of Ooo had been grassy and full of life. He couldn't remember his reasoning of why he even cared.

The ice palace he constructed illuminated his figure. He was no longer a child. His boyish face held no inkling of the boy before the madness started. He hadn't aged a day past 16. Yet he felt eons and eons older. He casually leaned back into his seat, closing his sky blue eyes in contentment. There was nothing left to oppose him. Not in this plant or the next. After successfully accessing the Multiverse with The Enchiridion he had made sure that nothing had been left unfrozen. With one icy touch to the planets displayed, he had watched with utmost glee as the worlds slowly became covered over with frost. Everyone was dead. He with his vast powers made sure of that. He wasn't lonely though. The Crystals and The Crown he wore always spoke to him. They praised and agreed with his decisions always. Sometimes if he was feeling generous he would even praise them back. He needed nothing else.

That's why it startled him when he heard gleeful laughter coming outside his palace walls. He quickly jumped to action. He remembered that at one point he was quite the warrior and casually grabbed the frozen sword laid beside him. He walked slowly down the long hallway. It wasn't quite finished as The Ice Prince had recently decided to add on some extra rooms to the already large castle. Just the other day he had gotten mad and randomly destroyed one of the bedrooms. The main reason for this was irrational. He in his maddened state demanded a bigger window to view his frozen empire. It didn't matter to The Prince that the majority of the castle's ice was rather see through. A huge gaping hole was all that was left of the once grand dining room. One single standing wall and a wrecked floor that still had sharp ice shards covering the smooth icy flooring. He really couldn't remember what even started the conversation about windows to begun with. However he was immensely grateful for the destructive act now. Because of his tantrum then, he could see the intruder ever so clearly.

It was a _she._ She was fire. Beautiful fire. She danced and twirled for him outside his palace of ice. She saw him peering out the top of his tower and winked. Her laughter at his shocked expression sent warmth in his belly. She beckoned him outside of his home. Her red eyes gazing at him with adoration and mischief. _'C'mon! Come with me!'_ They seemed to say over and over again to his inwardly melting form. He couldn't deny her request even as his Crystals warned him. She was so hot and he was so cold. He flew down to her figure forgetting that he was ice and she was flame. He didn't feel like the Ice Prince though when he approached her smiling form.

She laughed at him as he watched the tree and grass once more spring back to life as she danced around them. It didn't alarm him. It felt right. He felt his pink skin blister as he stood in front of her. The color change on his body had not fazed his steps though in the least. Her red dress showed off more cleavage than his boyish body could handle. He was more glad than ever that he had listened to her call. Her beautiful breasts were something that required extremely close attention. He would never have been able to view them properly from up in his tower.

He felt things stirring in his groins that he thought had long since been been forever quieted. His heart pounded harder by the second. He felt alive and was no longer cold. He felt human. The feelings he had manifested over the fire goddess looking into his eyes were those of intense affection. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. He cared about her. He wanted her. So badly that it hurt. He tried to grab her. Hold her. Just for a little bit to feel more of her warmth. But she screamed as he held her against his body. He then realized that he was the Ice Prince once more. She vanished before he could even let go of her form. He didn't even have time to apologize. He didn't want to hurt her. Of all the people she was the only one he had ever felt such emotion for. He didn't want to hurt her. He never meant to kill her.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he kneeled down in the snow. Nothing had changed in his frozen home. It was all in his head. Just a memory of a life that he once had in another dimension. A memory that was his, but wasn't. He didn't know her, but at the same time he did. For that reason he mourned her. Even though he was the one who killed her. He killed her in real life and he killed her memory. She was gone, like everyone else. Everything was frozen and dead after all. Just like Finn The Human.


End file.
